Fallen Angel, Breaking Hearts
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Seventeen year old, Scarlett Noble, had just wanted to go on a shopping trip without any problems or anything out of the ordinary. But some things in life don't go your way and this was one of those things. Getting lost in the basement of Henric's department store was one problem, the other was a meeting a girl named, Rose Tyler... More inside.
1. Scarlett, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I, the Doctor's Charlene, have no right to the amazing show called Doctor Who or any of the characters…unfortunately. But I do own the sassy but beautiful Scarlett Noble and any of characters that I make up.

 **Summary** : Seventeen year old, Scarlett Noble, had just wanted to go on a shopping trip without any problems or anything out of the ordinary. But some things in life don't go your way and this was one of those things. Getting lost in the basement of Henric's department store was one problem, the other was a meeting a girl named, Rose Tyler, and last but not least meeting a man called the Doctor and dealing with aliens! It changes things for Scarlett, who decides to join the Doctor and Rose along for the ride on their adventures. What will happen? You can sure to see a lot of sass and arguments between the time traveling alien and the fiery redhead.

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

I twirled around a bit with a giggle and put my hands on my hips as I looked at my sister, Donna Noble, who was shaking her head at me. "What do you think of this outfit?" I asked with a grin, twirling around again. I was dressed in a short and tight black dress. It looked gorgeous on me, I thought, but I wanted my older sister's opinion because I cared about it.

"It's a little too tight, don't you think?" Donna questioned, raising an amused brow at me.

I rolled my eyes good naturally. "That's the point, sister. If you got it, you gonna flaunt it."

This made Donna laugh loudly, tossing her head back. "Well, I don't think Mum would approve," she teased, still laughing.

I made a face. Honestly, I didn't care about my mum's approval. I was who I was and I wasn't going to change for anyone.

"You know I don't care about her approval, or anyone's really." I said and Donna nodded. I changed the subject as I turned towards the changing room. "Well I love it, so I'm going to buy it. With my own money too." I gave my sister a wink before disappearing into the dressing room. While I got dressed, I heard Donna call to me,

"Scar, do you mind if we drop by Henric's department store? There's this dress I've been wanting to get!"

"No, I don't mind!" I called back. I needed to go there anyway. Needed to buy more underwear.

I finished getting dressed, bought the dress, and together, with Donna, we left the clothing store to go to Henric's.

Unknown to me, going there was going to change my life as I knew it. Forever.

* * *

When we got there, I went with my sister to get what she needed first.

We talked happily as we walked along together. It was in these moments that made me glad that I had a sister like Donna. She was the best. I don't know what I would do without her. I wouldn't be the same that's for sure.

While she paid for the clothes she picked out, I looked at the necklaces, trying to find one that matched the black dress. I could feel someone watching me and I looked to see who it was. It was an older gentleman, probably in his late thirties or something. He wore a leather jacket, a light green t-shirt, and black pants. He had blue eyes, which looked much older than he physically looked, and he had a buzz cut. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before I looked away. I had only glanced away for a second, so when I looked back, he was gone as if he was never there in the first place. What a strange man…

After she got her stuff, I told her that I needed to get a few things too and we decided to meet each other at the front of the store. That settled, I went on my way to get what I needed.

It didn't take that long to get my stuff. I paid for them before heading off to meet up with Donna.

Humming to myself, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. Because of this, I ended up bumping into someone, a blonde girl, carrying a large load of clothes. We both let out cries of surprise as the blonde girl dropped her stuff and I dropped my purse, the stuff inside spilling out of it.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" I exclaimed, giving a glare to the girl, who just glared right back.

"Why don't you?" she retorted.

I snorted out loud. "You call that a retort?"

She ignored me as she bent down to pick up the clothes she dropped. Rolling at my eyes, I picked up my stuff and put all of it back into my purse.

By the time I got all of it picked up, the girl was gone and there in her place was an earring. Figuring out it was her earring, I thought about not giving it back to her, then I felt bad for getting onto her for bumping into me. It was my fault, I realized as I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going.

I picked it up and went to go find her. I couldn't find her anywhere. By the time I did, it was almost time for the shop to close and for me to meet up with Donna.

She disappeared into the lift though before I could catch up to her. Though I had to meet up with my sister before the store, I wanted to give the earring back to her before then so I groaned and went over to the lift. I pressed the down button as that was the one the girl pressed on. I wasn't even sure where she was going down to so I punched a random one.

The basement.

The lift binged, signaling that I made it down to the basement, and I left the lift, looking around.

The light was on, but it still looked creepy down here. I wasn't scared though. I wasn't scared easily. I could watch a scary movie and not even flinch at a scary part.

The girl was nowhere to be seen down here. I was about to give up on trying to find her when I heard her voice.

"Wilson? You in there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop."

I followed her voice and found her at a closed door that says, 'HP Wilson CEO.' She looked exasperated.

"Wilson!" Then she grumbled to herself, "Uh, come on!" I cleared my throat and she whirled around, startled. When she regonized me, her lips pursed together. "It's you. What do you want?"

Ignoring her bitchy tone, I held out the earring. "You dropped this."

She stared at it for a moment, then laughed sheepishly. "Oh." She took the earring from me. "Thanks." She rubbed the back of her head as an apologetic look crossed her face. "Sorry for the attitude…it's been a bad day."

I waved her off. "It's fine and I'm sorry too…I really should have been looking where I was going."

The girl nodded, accepting the apology. "I'm Rose, by the way." She said as she held out her hand.

I shook it once before letting go. "I'm Scarlett."

"Nice to meet you."

I opened my mouth to tell her bye, but I was cut off by a sudden noise, coming from further along the corridor. Our heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

"Must be Wilson…" Rose muttered before walking in the direction of the noise.

I thought about following her, but I needed to find Donna. I stayed where I was though, hesitating on leaving her down here alone.

I groaned to myself and went after her, even though I regretted it the moment I did.

If Rose knew I was behind her, she did a good job at hiding it as I caught up to her and walked alongside her.

"Hello, Wilson, it's Rose!" she called. "Hello? Wil – Wilson?" By now, she was sounding like a broken record.

We stopped outside of a fire door for a moment before Rose reached to open the door. I spoke just as her hand wrapped around the doorknob.

"No offense, but don't you think it's stupid to follow a noise?" I said. "That's how people die in scary movies."

"It's just Wilson." Was her response and I rolled my eyes as she opened the door and stepped inside and I followed her.

 _'_ _Why was I still following her?'_ I wondered to myself. _'She was going to get me killed.'_

Looking around, we had stepped into a room with shop dummies. 'Creepy.' I thought, looking at one of them and making a face. I never liked the shop window dummies. I was always afraid that they would come to life and attack me, which was impossible, of course. Still, that was a scary thought to think.

Rose flipped on a light, making the area brighten around us, and walked further into the room.

"Wilson? Wilson?" she called again.

I was getting a little annoyed by her. If he was here, then wouldn't he be coming here just to shut her up?

Rose tried to open another door, and the fire door we had just came through closed abruptly. We jumped in response.

With my eyes wide in surprise, I breathed, "What the hell?"

Shocked, Rose ran back to fire door, trying and failing to pull it back open. "Is that someone mucking about?!" she exclaimed.

I wanted to yell at her for yelling, but that wasn't going to help anything. "It's probably nothing…" I tried to say as a noise sounded from behind me and I jumped again.

Rose ran back into the room. "Who is it?" She looked at me.

"What are looking at me for?" I protested. "I don't know who it is! I don't even what the hell I'm still doing here, following some crazy blonde that I don't even know, who is probably going to get me killed!" I threw my arms in the air and was going to leave when something caught my eye. I froze. "Uh…" I stammered. "Uh…"

"What?"

I simply pointed behind her and Rose whirled around. Her eyes widened at the sight of a shop dummy slowly moving towards us. I gulped. Oh God. My worst nightmare come true.

Rose laughed nervously. "Heh…you got me, very funny."

The dummy said nothing and continued to advance towards us with two more joining it. I gulped again as we backed away.

"Right, I've got the joke!"

 _A joke? Seriously?_

"Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?" Rose continued to question the dummies as if they could speak.

Still, they said nothing and they went on to advance towards us as another came up from behind. Now, there was three heading our way!

"Derek, is this you?!"

"Rose, just shut up! It's clearly not Derek!" I was so done with her! She ignored me as we backed up from them.

She bumped into a box, stumbling into me and I fell against the wall, catching myself from falling on the ground. Rose moved against the wall, next to me as the dummies got closer.

When one of them got close enough, it lifted it arm, ready to strike.

This was just great! I was going to get killed by a shop dummy! So not the way I wanted to go!

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Instead of that, I felt a hand slip into mine, causing my eyes to fly open and they snapped over to the person who had grabbed my hand. My eyes widened then, seeing that it was man that I saw in the store, staring at me.

Then he said one word, "Run!"

And he started running tugging me along as I grabbed Rose's hand to bring her along with us.

We all ran as fast as we could to the lift and we managed to make it there. Rose and I backed away from the lift towards as they closed. Then one of the dummy's arms got stuck in the doors and the man grabbed onto the arm. They struggled for a bit before the man managed to pull the arm clean off and the doors closed completely.

I looked at the man in disbelief. "Did you seriously pull its arm off?"

He smiled cheerfully. "Yep!" And he threw the arm to me but I made a face and threw it to Rose, who caught it easily. "Plastic."

"Right." I said sarcastically, eying him up and down.

"Very clever, nice!" Rose said, obviously still thinking this was all a joke, but now I was starting to believe that it was one too. It wasn't a very funny one if it was. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

I blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She opened her mouth to answer me, but was cut off by the man. Rude.

"Why would they be students?" he questioned curiously, glancing back at the blonde.

"I don't know…" Rose trailed off.

"Well you said it! Why students?" The man pressed her.

Rose said nothing, thinking about it for a moment. "'Cause…to get that many people dressed up and being silly…they gotta be students."

This made the man grin. "That make sense! Well done."

"Thanks…"

"But they're not students," the man said casually.

"Obviously dude, since you pulled its arm off." I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

The man made a face at being called, 'dude', but didn't make a comment on what I pointed out.

"Well, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," Rose said matter-of-factly.

He furrowed his brows. "Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." The man replied bluntly.

Rose's mouth fell open.

"Couldn't put it more bluntly, could ya?" I rolled my eyes, finding this man a little irritating.

He said nothing as he stepped off of the lift. Rose quickly followed and I was right behind them.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" Rose exclaimed after him, voice screeching a bit in disbelief.

"Hold on!" The man pushed Rose off to the side. "Mind your eyes." He pulled out what looked like to be a screwdriver with a blue light at the end as he pointed it at the lift. A buzzing sounded from it before he put it back in his pocket.

"What the hell did you do?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I soniced it."

"You whatedit?"

"I soniced it." He repeated himself.

"What?"

"I soniced it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! What does 'soniced it' even mean?!"

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Rose.

"I've had enough of this now!" she cried out.

The man walked off, however, Rose and I were quick to follow because there was an explanation needed. But Rose was the one to press for it.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" she pressed the man. "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of living plastic." The man started to explain. "Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great problem if I didn't have this." He showed us an electronic device, waving it around with a grin. "So!" He started, opening up a door for us to leave. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go on and have your lovely beans on toast."

"That's disgusting." I stuck my tongue out in disgust, stepping through the door with Rose. "Give me fish and chips any day."

The man turned to face us. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

I snorted internally. No one would believe me, even if I did tell someone. The man shut the door, but it opened back up just as soon as it closed.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your names?" The man, or now known as the Doctor ( _Doctor Who_?) questioned, glancing at the two of us.

"Rose."

"Scarlett."

He gave us each a grin. "Nice to meet you, Rose and Scarlett. Run for your lives!" And the doors closed again.

I stared at the closed doors. "What a weirdo…" I turned to look at Rose, but she was already running off.

Nothing was keeping me here and I ran off, catching up with Rose. We ran across the street, almost getting hit by a car. Getting as far away from the building as we could, we watched as the top building blew up, causing everyone outside to start screaming.

Rose ran off, while I stayed there, looking at the bulding in disbelief. That man wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna blow this place up. Then I shook my head, running off to find my sister, who was probably worried sick about me.

I didn't get that far though as in the corner of my eye, I spotted something strange. A blue police box. One from the sixties that didn't exist anymore. I eyed the blue box curiously, wondering what something like that was doing here.

I knew I should go and find my sister, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I stepped over to the box.

* * *

TBC...

In...

Scarlett, Part 2...

Decided to end this first part on a cliffhanger like this ;) It's different from the AU I did with Sophie meeting the Ninth Doctor but this is Scarlett and I think she's different from my other OCs in a lot of ways lol.

So, what do you think is gonna happen? Whatever does happen, it's gonna be interesting :) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the AU so far! I'd love to see what you thought! :)


	2. Scarlett, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I, the Doctor's Charlene, have no right to the amazing show called Doctor Who or any of the characters…unfortunately. But I do own the sassy but beautiful Scarlett Noble and any of characters that I make up.

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

I stopped in front of the box, still eyeing it curiously. For a moment I stood there, wondering if I should even open the doors to this strange box. I bit my lip and made a quick decision. I went to open up the doors, but before I could even touch them, the door flew open before my eyes, and I blinked, unable to be that happened, but it did so I wasn't going to go complain about it.

Taking a deep breath, I peered inside the box and my eyes widened. " _Holy shit…_ " I breathed as I stepped inside the box. These were the only words to come to mind that perfectly described my feelings on what I was seeing.

It was bigger on the inside! I gaped in shock as I looked around the bigger on the inside box. Was this really happening right now?

Just to make sure, I pinched myself on the arm. _Ouch._

So I wasn't dreaming. That was good to know.

I shook my head and closed the doors behind me so I could look around further.

I stepped up the console in the middle of the room and let my fingers barely touch every gadget on there. I wasn't into technology, but even I could admit this was pretty awesome.

But what was this place? I couldn't think much about the answer to that question because I heard a noise coming from the doors that I had just came through. It was the sound of a key turning.

I jerked around, jumping a little in fright. I didn't want to get caught sneaking around. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I hide.

I managed to find a hiding spot behind the large captain chair as I heard new footsteps enter the room. I held my breath, pressing myself close to the chair as I could, and I listened to the footsteps.

I stayed hidden for what seemed like forever before deciding to take a chance and look around the chair to see who the person was that came in.

To my surprise, it was the man called the Doctor. The one who told us to run before the shop was blown up to pieces.

He didn't even notice me looking at him, busy pressing buttons on the console that I was just exploring. My eyebrows furrowed together, wondering what the hell he was doing. It wasn't long until my question was answer as I was nearly thrown from my hiding spot. I almost cried out in response, gripping the seat as tight as I could to prevent myself from falling. It would have worked too if my fingers didn't slip at the last minute and I tumbled to the ground, bracing myself for the landing with my hands as I let out a yelp when I fell on with my knees.

This – of course – caught the attention of the Doctor. His eyes widened at the sight of me and I looked up, a sheepish look on my face.

"Er…hi…" I greeted, nervousness seeping through my voice. I wasn't normally nervous, but the way he looked at me made me feel that way.

"How…how did you get in here?" The Doctor blurted out.

"Uh…the doors…they…uh opened for me." I managed to explain to him, slowly getting up to my feet and wiping my pants off.

He seemed surprised by this as his eyes glanced at the console, eyes furrowed. Then he shook his head and turned back towards me. He glared.

"Still, doesn't give the right to stumble on in here!" he said loudly, anger in his tone.

I glared right back. "Well so-rry! I was just curious!" My face turned slightly red, the same color as my hair. "Besides! Maybe next time you don't park this blue whatever where someone could see it!"

He argued right back. "No one was supposed to see it! That's what the perception filter was for!"

"The what?!" I exclaimed, confused as I put my hands on my hips. "What the heck is that?"

"It's…" The Doctor stopped and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to explain! You're ape brain probably wouldn't understand what I was saying!"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!" My face grew even redder as my anger grew. "I might not have got my A levels, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, Big Ears!"

He gaped at me at the nickname. _"Big Ears?_ I don't have big ears!"

"Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror? You _definitely_ do!"

The Doctor looked done as he threw his arms up in the air. "Whatever!" He sniffed haughtily. He turned back to the console. "Just get out." As soon as those words left his mouth, he realized something apparently as he groaned out loud. "Nevermind, you can't leave. Not until we land."

This made my anger go away. "Land? What?" I ran towards the doors, ignoring the Doctor shouting out at me,

"Wait, don't go out there!"

It was already too and I had the doors flown open. I gasped, not finding outside like I thought I would, but outer space! "What the…" I heard the Doctor sigh behind me. If I wasn't freaking out, I would have thought the sight was beautiful. "Hell…" I finished as my breath caught in my throat.

I looked at the Doctor with my eyes wide as an owl. "Are you an alien?" I blurted out.

"I would have thought with the bigger on the inside box that would be obvious." The Doctor rolled his eyes. This time, I ignored it. "But yes, I'm an alien."

I should have been scared, but I wasn't. He didn't look like any of the aliens that were seen in the movies or television shows. He looked…human.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Oh…okay."

"Okay?" He rose an eyebrow. "That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what else to say." And I really didn't. I looked back out the doors. "How…how are we breathing?"

"There's a barrier around the TARDIS keeping the air in."

"TARDIS?" The foreign word rolled off my tongue. "What's that?"

"The blue box." The Doctor explained. "It's called the TARDIS."

That was a weird name to call it. "What does a _TARDIS_ do exactly?" I questioned. I had a bunch of them rolling around in my head, but decided to pick the ones most important.

"It's a Time machine. It's travels through time and space. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS." Before I could ask another question, he stared at me intently. "Why am I telling you any of this?"

I didn't know the answer to that, so I shrugged. "I don't know…guess I have one of those faces.

"I guess…" he mumbled in response. There was silence for a few minutes until I broke it.

"So…um…what are you doing here on Earth? Don't you have another planet to go to?" The last question seemed to visibly upset the Doctor and he glared at me again.

"None of your business." He closed the doors and moved towards the console.

I turned towards him, still standing in front of the doors as I crossed my arms. "Uh yes it is. Since I'm stuck with you, I should get to know where we're going, right?"

He knew that I had a point if the groan of acceptance was any hint. "Fine, I'm trying to look for something. Something that's here on Earth."

That's when it hit me. "Does that something have to do with what happened at Hendricks?"

He looked surprised that I figured it out and I smirked to myself. See! I was smarter than people gave me credit for.

"Yes."

"Do you know where it is?" The curiosity got the better of me and now I actually wanted to stay here and help.

"No, not yet. But I did find a signal to lead me there." He took out the thing that looked like a screwdriver. This time, the blue end was blinking. "Follow the signal and find the thing I'm looking for." The Doctor grinned, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

I opened my mouth to voice another question, but he interrupted me. "Okay! Hold on tight!"

Before I could ask why, it was answered when the TARDIS shook madly and I yelped, quickly grabbing on the console. "What's going on?!" I yelled.

"We're landing!" The Doctor grinned giddily and held onto the other side of the console.

The landing was rough. This time though, I didn't fall over, having a tighter hold.

The movements came to stop and I sighed in relief as I slowly let go of the console.

"Perfect landing!" The Doctor grinned again, patting the console affection. "Good job, ole girl."

"Perfect landing?" I grumbled. "More like rough landing." Since I wasn't looking at the Doctor, he smirked to himself. But he wasn't smirking when I punched him in the arm. "Be careful next time! I could have broken something!"

Then again, there probably wouldn't be a next time but still. With that, I headed towards the doors of the TARDIS, hearing the Doctor grumble behind me as he rubbed his hurt arm.

"You're one mean red head…"

"Thanks!" I said brightly, taking that as a compliment. "Don't forget that either." I went out of the TARDIS and I looked around. This place wasn't familiar at all. I hadn't been to this part of London before. I glanced over at my shoulder to see the Doctor close the doors of the TARDIS, locking it up before coming to join me. I looked forward. "Where are we exactly?"

"The Powell Estate." The Doctor responded. "It's where the signal is." He grabbed my arm and tugged me forward. "Come on, let's go."

I let him tug me along and we went up the stairs of a nearby flat building. We stopped one of the doors. Then the Doctor did the strangest thing. He got on his hands and knees, trying to push open the cat flap that was there.

I stared at him oddly. This guy was one strange dude.

This only lasted a couple minutes and the Doctor jumped up to his feet as the door flew open, revealing Rose on the other side. The blonde looked to see him and same could be said for the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because I do!" Rose glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

"She makes a good point." I commented, stifling a laugh.

Rose's eyes cut over to mine. "Scarlett? What are you doing with him?"

I shrugged. "It's a long story." I responded simply. I didn't really want to get into it, besides, it wasn't any of her business anyway.

Rose opened her mouth to comment, but the Doctor cut her off as he pulled out his screwdriver. "Hm…must have gotten the wrong signal." He said. "You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked on Rose's forehead. "Nope. Bonehead. Bye then!" He flashed her a quick smile before he went to turn around and leave, but Rose didn't let him as she pulled him inside roughly.

"You, inside. Right now." She stated strongly.

I stared at her. Wow and I thought I had an attitude. Then again, if someone had blown up my job, I would be a little pissed off too. I shook my head and followed them inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice called. I assumed it was Rose's mother.

Rose released the Doctor and poked her head inside a nearby room. "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry." She explained, lying through her teeth. "Give us ten minutes." She gave the Doctor a look before she disappeared.

I snorted. "Someone's got her knickers in a twist." I mumbled to myself as I glanced at the Doctor, who was trying not to smile at my comment.

"She deserves compensation." Rose's mother said to the Doctor as he appeared at her doorway with me standing beside him. It was definitely Rose's mother. They had the same blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Huh, we're talking millions." The Doctor told her as he leaned against the doorway.

Rose's mother eyed him up and down, a flirtatious look on her face, while she stood up to her feet. I couldn't help the face I made. I couldn't believe that was happening right now.

"I'm in my dressing gown." She flirted.

The Doctor just looked at her, not fazed at all. "Yes, you are."

She fluttered her eyelashes as she placed her hands behind her back. "There's a strange man in my bedroom."

Now, I really had no idea what to think about the scene before me.

"Yes, there is."

"Anything could happen." Rose's mother hinted.

There was a pause. "No." The Doctor said bluntly. He walked off and Rose's mother pulled a face at his back.

I went to follow the Doctor, but Rose's mum stopped me, finally noticing that I was there.

"Now, who are you? Girlfriend?"

My response was automatic. "Heck no!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened. Why the hell would she think I was the Doctor's **_girlfriend_**? The very idea was insane! I shook my head to get the idea of that out of my head before I changed the subject. "Excuse me."

I hurried along and in the process, I bumped into the Doctor while he was looking at himself in the mirror, picking at his ears. Something I smirked.

"Finally noticed your big ears, leather boy?" I teased, getting a glare from the Doctor.

"Oh shut up."

"Tried that before, didn't work out." I said seriously, but the grin on my face showed that I was only joking. The Doctor wasn't amused. He really couldn't take a joke.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the couch as I heard Rose speak up.

"All the same, he was nice." She said. "Nice bloke." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I couldn't help to make a comment.

"Yeah, that's always a good quality to find in a man." I said, but Rose didn't respond. Rude. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor pick up a stack of cards and began shuffling them. I eyed him oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Shuffling cards, what does it look like?" The Doctor questioned rhetorically. I rolled my eyes. "Luck by a lady!"

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Rose went on.

He shuffled the cards again and managed to send them flying all over the room. A few even hit my face. I scowled as he smiled at me sheepishly.

"I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing that anymore." The Doctor said, eying the fallen cards.

I rolled my eyes again. "Ya think. I could have told you that one, leather boy." That was my new nickname for him. Good, wasn't it?

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes, probably at the ridiculous of the nickname. Since I was the closest, I was the first one to hear the shuffling behind the couch. I frowned.

"What is that?" I questioned, looking at the Doctor.

He frowned too. "I don't know." He looked up before he called to Rose, "You got a cat."

"No."

The shuffling continued and I turned around, getting on my knees so I could peer behind the couch. Out of nowhere, a plastic arm shot out and I yelped, trying to get away. I didn't get that far as it wrapped around my neck, choking me.

"Scarlett!" The Doctor cried out, jumping forward to try and get the arm off of me.

I tried to get it off too, but it was no use. If I died today, I was going to kill the Doctor!

Rose wandered into the living room with coffee. "We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate…" She looked like she didn't even register what was going with me and the Doctor, her blondeness apparently showing. She did glance over though. "I told Mickey to chuck that out…" She put the coffee on the table. "Honestly, give that man a plastic hand…anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor…what was it?"

At this time, the Doctor managed to get the arm off around my neck and I gasped for air as I flopped back down on the couch while the arm flew across the room, attaching itself to Rose's face. She screamed as the Doctor leaped up and tried to pull it off. I would have tried to help if I wasn't still trying to catch my breath.

Eventually, the Doctor got it off and he pushed Rose down on the couch next to me before taking out that screwdriver to deactivate the arm. I managed to catch my breath and turned to Rose, a concern look on my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Rose gasped for air. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea."

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief before looking up at us. "It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tossed the arm at Rose, but I was the one who caught it. "Armless." Without warning, I hit him in the arm with it. "Ow! Why are you hitting me this time?" The annoyance in his tone was clear.

I rose an eyebrow. "Do I really have to explain?" He just scowled in response and jumped up, rushing to leave.

Rose was quick to follow and I ran after the two of them.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Scarlett, Part 3...**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update this story and all my other ones. I haven't been that into writing my fanfiction lately which is why I haven't been updating. I've just been stuck and I'm sure you probably understand that. Hopefully I can get into writing my stories because I love them and I don't want to leave my stories unfinished.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update and please leave reviews!**


	3. Scarlett, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I, the Doctor's Charlene, have no right to the amazing show called Doctor Who or any of the characters…unfortunately. But I do own the sassy but beautiful Scarlett Noble and any of characters that I make up.

* * *

 ** _Scarlett's POV…_**

I managed to catch up to the two of them as they raced down the stairs, panting. All this running was going to be the death of me. Seriously.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose called after him.

"Yes I can." The Doctor responded cheekily. "Here I am, this is me, swanning off." He waved the armless arm at her. "See ya!"

Rose glared at his back. "That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

I rolled my eyes behind her. "It tried to kill me too, but you don't hear me complaining, Blondie." I muttered under my breath.

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor said sarcastically. I sniggered.

Rose made another face at him. "You can't just walk away, that's not fair!" she exclaimed. "You got to tell me what's going on."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I don't."

Rose glanced back at me.

"Don't look at me, blondie. He hasn't told me anything." I said, but I was lying a little, because he did tell me some things. Though if the Doctor didn't want to tell her anything, I wasn't going to say something.

Her eyes narrowed at me. Either because of the nickname, or that I wouldn't say anything either. But whatever, it didn't matter what she thought.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and went outside the doors as Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police." She informed him, pursing her lips. "I'll tell everyone."

"You really think they're gonna believe you?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at the blonde as she looked over at me. "It'll be your word against his."

Rose opened her mouth to comment on that, but no words came out. So, she ignored me, and turned her head back towards the Doctor. I couldn't help but smirk.

"But yeah, I'll tell everyone." Rose repeated herself. "And you said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She crossed her arms.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

He turned his head. "Doesn't work."

"The crossed arms are a nice touch, though." I complimented. "Don't you think so, leather boy?"

The Doctor scowled at the nickname. "Do you have to call me that?" I just shrugged and he frowned. "But yes, it is a nice touch. I still doesn't work though." The last thing was directed towards Rose.

She dropped her arms and sighed. "Who are you?"

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?"

"Doctor who sounds more appropriate." I said under my breath. The Doctor heard me though and gave a small grin.

"Just the Doctor." He told Rose.

She rose a brow at him. "The Doctor."

He waved the arm at her again. "Hello!"

Rose smirked. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

I moved to walk in between Rose and the Doctor, nudging him in the side. "Well, hate to break it to you, leather boy, but it's not working."

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor. "Come on." She pressed. "You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"Does he really look like the police to you?" I asked rhetorically.

She still answered, though. "Well, I don't know. He could be…he could be undercover for all I know." She looked back at the Doctor. "Are you…are you undercover?"

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes. "No." he said bluntly. "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

I snorted to myself. Wow, full of herself much?

The Doctor actually snorted. "Oh! Suddenly the world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!"

This got a reaction out of me and I glared at her. "Oi, you weren't the only who I almost got killed by that arm, I did too, Blondie!"

The nickname made her face go slightly red, glaring right back. "Don't call me that!"

Before I could retort, the Doctor cut in. "Shut up! It was after me, not you two!" I crossed my arms, still glaring at Rose as she did the same, and he went on, "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down…the only reason it fixed on you two is that you met me."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously? Now you're saying that the entire world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah."

I shook my head at him. ' _Wow.'_

Rose giggled. "You're full of it!"

The Doctor grinned. "Sort of, yeah."

There was silence for a moment until Rose spoke up again. "But, all this plastic stuff – who else knows about it?"

He didn't make eye contact. "No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

His short silence was answer enough, and I felt bad for him.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly!"

I crossed my arms, giving him a look. "Oh come on, we're not _that_ bad."

"You sort of are." He said, causing me to roll my eyes, but I said nothing. "Anyway, while you're doing that, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Rose took the arm from him. "Okay, start from the beginning." We stepped onto the road, walking down the street. "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do…how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it, projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose guessed.

"Thought control." The Doctor corrected her. There was silence, and in that time, a strange look crossed her face, and he asked softly, "Are you alright?"

She gave a short nod. "Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"I think we have time to hear it." I told him, nudging him in the side.

Before he could say anything, Rose spoke up. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies…what's that about? Is someone trying to take over British shops?" She laughed, and the Doctor followed. I just stared at them, not getting what was so funny about what was Rose said.

"No." The Doctor said.

"I know."

"It's not a price war." He laughed again, but then he stopped, a serious look crossing his face. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

She said nothing for a moment. "No."

"Yes." I said, and both of them looked at me. "What? It's really not that hard to believe, after seeing what I've seen."

The Doctor nodded at what I said before looking over at Rose. "But you're still listening." He pointed out to her.

Rose stopped walking, and I stopped too, wondering why she stopped. The Doctor kept on going though until Rose spoke up, in a soft voice.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me – who are you?"

This caused him to stop and he paused a moment before turning around to face the two of us. "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" he questioned as he walked back over. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it." Since I was closer, he took a hand of my hand and I tried not to jerk it out of his grip. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, us three. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." He let go of my hand and I let it fall to my side. "That's who I am." He informed as he met Rose's eyes. "Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He took the plastic arm from the blonde, waved it, then turned and started to walk away. "Go home."

I glanced at Rose before I hurried to catch up to the Doctor. We entered the TARDIS together and the Doctor went over to the console as I closed the doors behind me.

"Alright, let's get you home." He said.

"Finally." I sighed, shaking my head. "Hope Donna's not too worried about me."

"Don't worry about it. The TARDIS'll bring you back five minutes before you left, so it'll be like you never left."

"Seriously?" I questioned, amazed.

He chuckled at my amazement. "Yeah, the beauty of time travel!" he joked.

I smiled in amusement. "I'll say." I looked around to find a seat, and found the captain's seat, settling down on it. "So…you've been doing this for awhile?"

"900 years to be in fact." The Doctor responded, focusing on the controls.

My eyes went wide. "You're 900 years old?!" He couldn't look more over forty years old.

He nodded. "Yeah, at least I'm pretty sure." He frowned. "I've lost count."

"Still, that's _old_. Waaaay old."

The Doctor eyed me oddly. "You're odd."

"You're one to talk." I retorted.

He stared at me for another moment. "Good point."

"Thank you. I do have them every once in a while." I smirked, crossing my arms.

The Doctor shook his head, looking down at the controls again. After a few minutes, he finished what he was doing and he looked back at me. "Ready?"

I got off the chair. "I've been ready." Not wanting the same thing to happen again, I gripped the console.

With that, we set off back home.

-0-

Once I landed back where I had been before, I ran off to find Donna. She wasn't too worried, but she was worried, considering the department store did blow up. Like the Doctor said, I was sent back five minutes before I had left so she didn't have to worry for long. We went back home but as we did, I couldn't help but think about the Doctor and wonder if he had found what he had been looking for.

I found myself still thinking about him as I brushed my teeth to go to bed. I shouldn't even be thinking about him, but I guessed he left an impression on me strangely enough. It didn't happen often with many men that I met. There was no reason to think about him though. I wasn't going to see him again.

Then I heard a strange noise. It…it sounded like the TARDIS. I dropped what I was doing and ran outside, skidding to a stop as the blue box appeared before me. I couldn't help the grin tugging at my lips. Seconds later, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, leather jacket and all. He grinned.

"Hello!"

I crossed my arms, trying to act nonchalant. "What are you doing here, leather boy?"

His grin fell and he scowled a bit. "I take it you're not happy?"

"Yeah, you did interrupt my beauty sleep." I informed him.

The Doctor's eyes scanned me. "You're in the same outfit I left you in?"

"So, I could have been taking a nap...in my clothes." I said and his eyes rolled.

"Right." He nodded sarcastically.

I ignored his tone. "Anywaaay, back to my question…what are you doing here?" I questioned curiously, taking a step forward.

"Well, despite your annoying attitude…"

"Thank you." I said smugly.

The Doctor went on as if I didn't say anything. "I was wondering…if you wanted to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"Anywhere! Anywhere you want in all of time and space!" The Doctor grinned. I stared at him and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean, if you want to…" His ears started turning pink in his embarrassment. It was kind of adorable…which I would only admit to myself.

"Well…" I thought about it. I was doing nothing else with my life, but I did have my family to think about especially Donna. If I did go, I couldn't leave without telling anyone and I would have to lie about what I was doing. Even if I did tell them the truth, who would even believe me? Donna probably believe me, but the rest of the family, not so much. But it would be worth it, being able to get out of this town to go on an adventure of lifetime. Finally, I came up with an answer. Nodding with a wide grin, I said, "I'd love to!"

He grinned. "Fantastic!"

Before leaving with him, I ran back inside and left a note for my mum, my dad, and my sister, telling them I decided to travel for a bit and I would back later. I grabbed a few clothes and I was off with the Doctor, but we had to make a detour. Picking up Rose Tyler. Wasn't excited about that one, but I wasn't going to complain.

I was doing something…something more and I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The End of the World, Part 1...**

 **And done! :) Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought! And sorry for the wait, but here's an update lol. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
